DXD: The Dragon, and the Shinigami
by Vizard Masky
Summary: Ichika Hyoudou, younger brother of Issei Hyoudou, has finally returned to Kuoh with his family after six years of being at a "special school" that trains him in education, and athleticism. But, this "School" was actually the Soul Society, where he was trained after becoming the 3rd Substitute Shinigami. OCxHarem and IsseixHarem. Won't be working on this for a while.


**Authors note: Expect this chapter to be updated when I want to make changes to it.**

 **Hey there! Vizard Masky here! After all of that school work, I thought I'd try coming up with another fanfic so I won't only be recognized as the creator of The Masked Dragon Emperor, and believe it or not, I did come up with one. In fact, I had this particular one on my mind for quite a while now.**

 **This is going to be an "Issei's little brother" fic. I'm aware that there are others out there, like "The Hyoudou brothers" by AnimePJ and "The Younger Brother's New Life" by Makoto x Chelia for example, which I highly recommend reading by the way, these two fics are worth your time.**

 **So you may be asking: "How will this 'Issei's little brother fic play out?" That's a very good question, my friend. Allow me to explain it in this "Chapter" of the fic.**

 **This Fic will be a crossover to Highschool DXD, and another favorite series of mine: Bleach. Here's how this will work.**

 **Issei's little brother, Ichika Hyoudou is the 3rd Substitute Shinigami to exist so far (This fic will take place after the events of Bleach's fullbringer arc by the by). He was able to get the ability to become one after an incident at the church when he was at a private training school at age 10 (Will be explained when I start writing this fic). After the incident, Two Shinigami found him, and took him to the Soul Society, for they have sensed a great power within him. Ichika will be trained under Toshiro Hitsuguya (Because in my opinion, he's friggin badass), and other Shinigami to** **train him** **in his Zanjutsu, Kido, and Hakuda; and get his Zanpakuto too. This training goes on until he is age 16, a year younger than his older brother, Issei. And he will finally be reunited with his family, and of course, encounter the supernatural.**

 **Yup, this kind of set up is heavily inspired by a "Issei's older brother" fic called "Issei's older brother" by GhostStryker92, except instead of being an older brother, he's younger, and instead of being a Shinobi, he's a Substitute Shinigami.**

 **After Ichika was trained in the ways of a Shinigami and got his Substitute Shinigami badge, there was something odd about how he can go from human to Shinigami when he has to slay Hollows. Instead of Gokon Tekko, Ichika just presses the Substitute Shinigami badge on his body (for the fic, I decided for his badge to be black and white, the skull and stripes being white and the rest of the badge being black), and then a black aura with white outlining will surround him like a tornado of sorts for three seconds. After that time has passed, Ichika will be wearing a Shinigami's Shihakusho with his Zanpakuto over his back. If he wants to be in his human form again, he just does the same procedure he did to become a Shinigami.**

 **Now then, with that out of the way, let's talk about our OC younger brother, Ichika Hyoudou:**

 **height: 5ft 4 inches tall (For specifics, Ichika's head will be at level with Issei's chest). Yup, this height choice was inspired by Makoto x Chelia's "Younger brother's new life" fic. I don't know why, but I like anime and fanfics where girls like boys because of their small height and how cute and shy they are. In my opinion, it's rare to come across that.**

 **Body build: Not too muscular, but it's good enough where he has exercised and trained six years to have a good build.**

 **Hairstyle: His hairstyle will be the same as Shido's from the Date a live series, since I forgot what you call that kind of hairstyle.**

 **Hair color: pure black. He inherited this trait from his mother's father.**

 **Eye color: Ruby-Red (Think of it as the color of the Ruby jewel). He inherited this trait from his mother's mother.**

 **Personality: He's the opposite of his older brother, meaning he's not perverted. Other than that, he can be humorous, shy, protective of those he cares about and holds dear to him, and can be a really cool guy to hang out with. But when in battle, he can be serious when it comes to life and death situations.**

 **Likes: People who have a kind heart, despite what they are: A Devil, a Fallen Angel, etc., Barbershop quartet songs, old classical music (for specifics, the old music you listen to in Fallout 4), Monty Python, Gingerbread cookies, katana swords, guns, retro games, 1930 style cartoons, green cheeked conures, cats, bare female feet.**

 **Dislikes: People who wish to cause harm to the innocent, Hardcore perverts who have no respect for privacy, science classes.**

 **Alright, with his character done, let's get to his powers, skills, and equipment, shall we?**

 **Zanpakuto: Paison (Japanese translation: python). The spirit will be a female and has miniature python's for hair that reaches down her back (kinda like medusa in a way.) her skin is white and scaly, and she has yellow snake eyes. her bust size is about as big as Tsubaki's bust. She likes Ichika and will do however she can to make sure he wins his battles. When Ichika's in his inner world with Paison accompanying him, she can be seductive towards him from time to time.**

 **Shikai:** "Lock and load, Paison!" **It will look like the Gunblade from Final Fantasy VIII because holy hell does it look badass. I also thought of making Ichika a marksman too, so that would work too, right? The zanpakuto's bullet rounds are strong enough to penetrate through walls and almost through any barrier. The best part about this: unlimited ammo! But, he can't rely on the bullets too much, for every shot that's fired will take away some of his stamina as the bullets are made from spirit energy.**

 **Bankai:** "BAN-KAI! Chen-tsuki Paison!" (Japanese translation: Chained Python) **I tried working out how Ichika's bankai will work, and this is what I've got for now until I update the chapter. I thought of it being like the threaded cane's blades that whips and can be controlled like a Python, but can retain it's katana blade shape when whip-mode isn't active and he's doing sword battle. And since Paison is a gun-type Zanpakuto, the gunning aspect will be like an SMG chaingun of sorts.**

 **Zanjutsu: Ichika's swordsmanship is amazing thanks to Captain Hitsuguya's training with sword combat. As his training got better, Ichika could sometimes block an attack from behind without looking at his opponent. How he does this, I have yet to figure out.**

 **Kido: Ichika can only do attacks and defences with Kido, as well as boost himself up temporarily with it (Think of Kido weilding Rukia from the Bleach: Brave souls game). I'll admit, I decided this because I'm gonna have a friggin hard time remembering all of those damn Kido spells. Who trained him in Kido? That's a surprise until I start this fic.**

 **Hakuda: Ichika's hand-to-hand combat is quite impressive. He has the proper speed to block really fast attacks at a nice pace. In his opinion, he's better at sword combat than he is his hand-to-hand combat. Who trained him in Hakuda? same answer as who's his Kido trainer. But I'll give you a hint, he was trained by two people.**

 **Hollowfication: Yup... Ichika's going to have Hollow powers as well. I can't help it, I REALLY love the Hollow masks and how unique some of them can look. How he got them will be explained when work on the fic gets started, but not right away. Oh, and don't worry, I'm not going to make it complicated. Of course, he won't have control of his Hollow powers in the beginning of the fic, but once he does, here's how they'll work. To use his Hollow powers, he places one of the palms of his hands (mostly his left hand) close towards his face to don his Hollow Mask. The shape of the mask will be the same as Ichigo's, but the markings will be a giant black X in the middle. After he dons his mask, he uses his black aura with white outlining (which is also the aura used when he goes from Human to Shinigami, and vice versa with the badge, and is also his fullbring) as a weapon, allowing him to create his own version of Getsuga Tenshou in the future. Sometimes, he'll use the aura to create a melee weapon of his choice when he's not using his Zanpakuto, or for dual-wielding with his Zanpakuto. For example, he has the aura-molded weapon in his left hand, and his Zanpakuto in his right hand.**

 **Fullbring: Ichika's fullbring will be a black aura with white outlining mentioned in his Hollowfication power info that can be molded into any kind of weapon, a sword, a bow and arrow, a gun, you name it. No, he will not make OP weaponry out of it. He used Fullbring before becoming a Substitute Shinigami.**

 **Burst:** "Burst..." **When Ichika says that command, his fullbring aura will increase its size as if a bomb went off and be surrounded in said aura. He intended it to be a way to boost himself up when he couldn't summon it on his own, but as he kept using that technique, he discovered it was an accidental way to hollowfy (Get his Hollow Mask on) without placing a hand in front of his face because some of the aura can get into his face.**

 **His full Hollow form: I'm not sure if I should call it a resureccion or not because of Ichigo's two full Hollow forms not being called resurreccions, one being what I'm dubbing the "Adjuchas" form when Ichigo was being trained by the Vizards, and the "Vasto Lorde" form when he was fighting Ulquiorra. So for now, I'm calling it his full Hollow form. In this form, his Mask's reptilian teeth are sharper then when he only has the mask on. I was thinking of this form being like Carnage from the Spiderman comics, with the body structure like Ichigo's "Adjuchas" form, except skinnier with really sharp claws and a tail (the same tail as Ichigo's "Adjuchas" form because it looks cool), his Fullbring aura will behave like mutliple arms and blade-like appendages that can tear through almost everything with no effort. Even if Ichika got control of his Hollow powers via his mask, good luck having him get control of _this_ form. When he takes on this form, mostly unconsciously and/or out of rage, he will be in a berserker-like state, slaughtering his targeted enemies, and/or anyone who tries to get in his way. The only way to get Ichika out of this form is for either Ichika to work up the sanity to pry off his mask, or have someone destroy the mask so the rest of the Hollow structure can be destroyed, turning Ichika back to his normal self.**

 **Phew! The hardest part in talking about his powers was his Bankai (sort of), his Hollowfication, and full Hollow form. Expect this chapter to be updated when I want to change something.**

 **Now then, harems. Of course, since this is a DXD Fanfic, Ichika's gonna get himself a harem too like Issei will. Keep in mind, it's kinda gonna be an unwanted Harem since that's what Ichika's older brother wants, not him.**

 **Ichika's Harem: Paison (Sort of in a way, still trying to figure that out), Rangiku, Lisa, Nemu, Nel, Akeno, Koneko, Sona, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Kalawarner, Ravel, Karlamine, Xuelan, Ni and Li, Marion, Siris (reason I'm adding her's gonna make you laugh when I show it off), Mihae, Mira, Murayama, Rossweisse, Irina, Kuroka, Vali (Fem), Seekvaira, Gabriel, Tiamat, (WIP)**

 **I thought of adding Xenovia to the harem, but I'm still not sure if I should give her to Ichika or Issei.**

 **And yes, I know, most of these girls are from Riser's peerage, that's because even if Riser is redeemed from being a prick, in my opinion, he doesn't deserve those girls. He's better off with Yubelluna and any other girl in his peerage. Except for Isabela, I'm giving her to Issei.**

 **Also, this Harem isn't complete, expect updates on Harem when the story starts to get worked on.**

 **And I believe that's it. This is how the Story goes. While I was trying to make this, I accidentally deleted the Prologue chapter of "The Masked Dragon Emperor" in the Doc Manager. Not that this is a problem, I'm aware that they're on the manager for a limited amount of days, I just thought I'd share how much of a klutz I can be. I can't promise work will begin on it in a week or so because 1. I have school, and in my opinion, it'll get rougher as the weeks pass by, and 2. I'd still like to work on my 1st fic, "The Masked Dragon Emperor" when I have the free time from all of that school work.**

 **Thank you for your time reading this chapter, if you can call it one, that describes what the story will be since the description for the fic is limited to the amount of characters that I forgot how many. The name for the fic is a temporary one until I can come up with a better one for it. Maybe you folks can help me on that one?**

 **Update #1: While I was doing homework for school, I thought of how to begin the fic: Should I show off Ichika's origin from the beginning to six years later before sending him to attend Kuoh Academy with his brother, or should I reveal it piece by piece as the story goes on? In my opinion, I'm leaning more onto option A than Option B. I also REALLY want to continue work on my first fic or start this fic, but School's not letting me. They're cracking down more work on me. In fact, I'm gonna have another History Quiz next Thursday as of this update. FUN! *Sigh*. Oh well... Some day I'll get back to work. S** **ome day!**

 **Update #2: I've officially decided that I'm gonna start the fic with Ichika waking up in the Soul society, with training from the other shinigami; telling that part of his origin, while I'll explain how he got Hollow powers at a later time during the fic. Also, I'm conflicted about adding Rukia to Ichika's harem. I want your opinion on that.**

 **Update #3: I've found two name ideas to replace the old name of my 2nd fic: _DXD: The Gun Slinging Shinigami,_ and _DXD: The Marksman Shinigami._ I'm still trying to find a better name. What do you guys think?**

 **Update #4: I've decided on an official name for this fic that I want you guys' opinion on: DXD: The 3rd Substitute Shiniagami. Tell me what you guys think of that name. If you like it, it will be the official name, if not, then maybe you can give me a suggestion of a better name.**


End file.
